


Online Love

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Dean and Reader both made accounts on a dating site and found really great online matches. But what happens when they start to feel something for each other?





	

„What are you doing?” asked Dean.

„Oh, nothing!” (y/n) quickly turned around, trying to cover computer screen. „Totally nothing”

„Yeah, right! Come on, (y/n)! I see you're up to something!”

(y/n) looked at him, but she knew that Dean won't leave her alone, until she tells him the whole true. Girl sighed and uncovered the laptop screen.

„I made myself an account on a dating site.”

„A dating site? What for?”

„To meet new people there!”

„So, Sam and I are not enough for you?” joked Dean.

„Ha. Ha. Not funny.”

„Oh come on, (y/n), but seriously, why?”

(y/n) sighed and looked at him.

„Listen, I know that being a hunter is not good for any kind of relationship. But I'm fed up with sitting in this bunker, wasting my life on pacing from one room to another, when the only exciting thing to do is hunting. Sometimes... Sometimes I feel like I am missing something...”

„And...?”

„And I just want to meet someone. I know that it's stupid, you can laugh at me, but... sometimes I would like to feel like an ordinary girl. Not like a hunter, like a g i r l, going on dates, having fun with boys, breaking their hearts...” she looked up at Dean standing next to her but hunter only smiled.

„You know it's easier to go to a pub and meet someone there.”

„Yeah, well, if I were you then yes! But unfortunately, in those place they check your appearence first, later the character, so... I won't be lucky there...”

„You're being drama queen...”

„You like to go from bar to bar and pick up the ladies, I want to try this way. Simple.” she turned her back to computer.

„Actually it can be interesting experience...” Dean grabbed his own computer and sat next to (y/n).

„What are you doing?” girl looked at him carefully.

„I'm gonna make myself an account too.”

„You?” (y/n) bursted out laughing, gigglin like a crazy one.

„Hey! I wasn't laughing at you!” hunter looked at her, offended.

„Yes, I know, sorry... I just... I thought that you prefer other things, not talking...”

„At least I can look at nice pictures, and choose the one I like” he winked at her, and (y/n) rolled her eyes.

„Men...”

„Hey, (y/n)?” asked her Dean after a while.

„Hmm?”

„What's your nick?”

„You're crazy? You think I will tell you!?”

„And why not?”

„Because! I don't want to receive any stupid messages from you!”

„Ok, chill! But I won't tell you mine either!”

„Good! I don't want to know!”

„Great!”

„Great!”

They looked at each other, annoyed. (y/n) finished her profile and checked the site for the first time. She was scrolling down, checking other people's profiles, when suddenly she started getting first messages. $$WEETIE sent her bunch of links and asked her to like them, so she can win some kind of a scooter, or whatever was it. Next messages was from Luver Booy, asking her for her pics, and TooHotToStop started from sending her some crazy messages, so she ignored him too. Finally she found a girl, nice one, they talked for a while, but finally said goodbye to each other and that was it. Nothing more. (y/n) logged out and sighed. Okay, she didn't except that she will find someone on a first day, but... anyway she was disappointed. Well, maybe next days will be better...

~~~

For next few days (y/n) tried to make some friends on new site. The girl she met the first day wrote to her from time to time, but sometimes they didn't have anything in common to talk about, so... that still wasn't it. One day (y/n) got even message from a guy, but when she realized that he is like eight years younger, she quickly gave up. After two weeks she started to think that maybe Dean was right, and maybe that wasn't good idea at all? But one evening, when she was sitting bored in front of TV she heard a signal indicating a new message. (y/n) turned around and looked at the computer, where she saw a new message. 

I_wuv_hugz: Hi

I_wuv_hugz: Wanna talk?

She looked skeptically on message but she sighed and took laptop on her knees, thinking for a while what she should write back.

WaywardDaughter: Yeah, I got a minute to talk.

She smiled, glad with her casual answer.

I_wuv_hugz: I'm still new here and I don't have many friends, so...

WaywardDaughter: yeah, I'm not so fresh too... :P

Fresh? That was stupid... Fresh? Is she some kind of fish or what to be fresh? She facepalmed herself, but the stranger answered anyway.

I_wuv_hugz: How's evening?

WaywardDaughter: Not bad... In front of TV

I_wuv_hugz: Alone?

I_wuv_hugz: No friends?

WaywardDaughter: Nope

I_wuv_hugz: So maybe I'll be your companion and make your evening a bit better?

(y/n) smiled and though the conversation started poorly they still exchanged messages, none of them wanted to finish first and somehow they always found subject for next conversation. They sat like that until midnight when tired (y/n) finally logged out. She thought that was just a one-time conversation but what was her surprise when next evening a mysterious man wrote to her again.

~~~

And so it all began. She and mysterious I_wuv_hugz agreed from the beginning that they won't share the details of their private life, not even their names, age, address, job. Nothing. The only thing they talked about were music, movies. TV series, common interests, what they like, what they don't like. When (y/n) returned tired after the huntings, stranger always managed to make her feel better and his jokes, well sometimes pathethic, always made her smile. After several months, (y/n) couldn't imagine one day without talking to him. One day she returned from hunting and first thing she did she threw her bag on the ground and ran to her room.

„What happenned to her?” Sam was amazed, when (y/n) slammed the door to her room.

„You don't know?” Dean was surprised.

„And what's going on?”

„Yeah, well, I'm just guessing but... A few months ago (y/n) made herself account at online chat or something and I think that she met someone!”

„No way!”

„Yup! Sometimes I hear her laughing in the middle of the night, I am sure that's it!”

„Wow!” Sam shook his head and reached for a beer.

„Anyway... I made myself an account too...” said Dean after the moment, and Sam almost choked up on his beer.

„You!? Dean Winchester on online chat!?”

„Hey! I need to try everything in life, don't you think?”

„Hahaha, I still can't believe that” laughed Sam. „And what? You also met someone?”

„Actually... Yeah... You know, there is one girl...”

„Wow! Really?”

„Well, it's nice to talk with her and she is really funny, but...”

„But?”

„You know...” Dean shrugged. „I can't get involved...”

„Yeah, I know... You're a hunter and this is...”

„No, not that.”

„No? So what?”

„You know... The other thing... About (y/n)”

„Aah, I get it... So you're still not over?”

Dean shook his head and Sam didn't say anything else. (y/n) hunted with them for last few years and some time ago, well, a year ago, Dean realized that somewhere along the way he was able to feel something more for the girl, something more than just friendship. Not knowing what to do with that, he confessed everything to his younger brother, but Sam didn't give him any good advice... Dean hoped that he will get over it, but despite passing time he still loved (y/n). So now it hurted. It hurted when girl, with mysterious smile was probably thinking about his mysterious stranger. He made himelf an account to forget, but he could't involved enough to do forget about (y/n). When Sam left kitchen, Dean took his laptop on knees and opened it. As soon as he did, he realized he got a new message from his online friend.

WaywardDaughter: R u there?

Dean smiled when he saw the message. Perhaps this stranger didn't help him forget about (y/n), but thanks to her he certainly suffered a bit less.

 

~~~

Next weeks passed and one day (y/n) almost fell off her chair, when one evening I_wuv_hugz proposed her to meet. __ was aware that at one point they will have to meet but it was really a surprise for her. She replied to him that she need to think about that and for the next few days she was wondering what to do? They promised to each other not to tell anything about their private lifes and now she had no idea who to expect. Appearance was no big deal for her, in the end she wasn't a beauty too... Character mattered more to her. But... What if he's like twenty years older? Yeah, well... It wouldn't be SO bad, but he would prefer someone in her age... And what if he's younger? That's what scare her even more... Although the greatest fear was caused by the fact that (y/n) was afraid that SHE will be a disappointment to her online friend. But in the end, after many hours she decided she has nothing to lose and agreed to meeting. Well, if they won't like each other, they will finish everything. It will be better that wondering what could have been... They agreed on Friday.

 

~~~

“What'd you say?” asked (y/n), going out of her room, and looking questioningly at Sam and Dean, waiting for their opinions.

Men looked at her, both astonished. Walking every day in sneakers, old jeans and with her hair in ponytail, (y/n) went through total metamorphosis. In black, tight trousers, (favourite color) blouse and boots on small heel, with strong makeup she looked completely different. Now she was standing in front of them, not so sure if dressing like that was a good idea. And of course her hair were curled and long (hair color) waves were running down on her shoulders. Sam was the first one to say anything. He nodded his head, like he wanted to say “not bad” and then smiled, showing his thumbs raised up.

“You look great, (y/n)!” he assured.

“Thanks” (y/n) smiled, a little bit embarassed and glaces, almost instinctively towards Dean.

And hunter just stood there, unable to stop staring at (y/n). Although he too had a date this evening, and he was planning to have fun, he realized that he would give up everything to spend this evening with (y/n). But he couldn't say anything like that, he couldn't spoil her date. The truth was that Dean chatted with WaywardDaughter for many weeks and months and he was getting along with her as with no any other girl. They just fit together perfectly, the same taste in music, film, they both loved good food and terrible jokes. She talked with him for hours, often late into the night, but it was still only an online friend. And Dean began to wonder at some point if it even makes sense? In the end, seeing that (y/n) has such a crush on his online friend, Dean decided that he should at least try. They decided to meet but Dean did not feel the excitement as (y/n). How could he when all this time he was falling in love more and more in (y/n)? 

And now they were in this strange situation. Both he and (y/n) chose the same evening for their blind dates. And now (y/n) stood before him, dressed up, uncertain, excited, and he could only think about how much he would give up, just to go out with her this evening. Finally he smiled.

“You look wonderful” he said warmily.

(y/n) blushed slightly, hearing his words. 

“And you're not ready?” she asked.

“Remember, I don't need so much time getting ready, as you” he winked at her, and (y/n) rolled her eyes.

She could say a lot about Dean, not always good things, but they became closer for past few months and the thought that the man was about to go on a date made(y/n) feel strange. Was she jealous? Maybe so... But why? Dean was her good friend for so many years so why she felt so strange? Or maybe it was all because she didn't believe that her date with mysterious man will work out? And she was sure that if Dean's girl will be pretty, it will all end up with one night stand and what if even something more? Okay, now that wasn't good time to think about things like that! She needs to forget about Dean and take care of her strangers! She smiled and reached for her leather jacket, she threw over his shoulders. 

“Ok, I'm going. Wish me luck! Bye!”

“Bye!” answered both brothers, and when girl left, Dean sighed.

“I'll go get ready too...”

~ 45 MINUTES LATER

She was too early. As usual. That was her curse, even if she promised herself that she'll be just in time, the fear of traffic jams or getting lost made her always arrive too early. And now she had to wait. She sat in a corner, with one of the individual tables and ordered a beer. She sipped it slowly, looking around the pub. Of course it was fulled with people, couples and even some high school students. The doors opened almost every minute and she didn't even have a chance to check every person entering. She sat there, feeling more and more nervous. On the one hand, he would like to see her mysterious friend turned out to be handsome. She knew that he was funny, nice and just great, so if we add to this his look, he would be perfect. But on the other hand... She never saw herself as beautiful, just a regular girl. So will such an ideal man would be interested in her? She checked her watch once again and she realized it's almost quarter past eight. So after their meeting time! She lifted her head and looked around. Her eye was caught by a man sitting in the corner. He wasn't bad at all and (y/n) frowned, when she saw that he was sitting alone. However, there was no rose next to him. They agreed that I_wuv_hugz will bring red rose, she would have green bracelet. Well, the green didn't match her clothes and the idea was ridiculous, but whatever. (y/n) sighed and looked away. Suddenly she saw another guy, sitting alone. Well, this one was definitely not her type... She started to convince herself that his look is not important for her, but (y/n) felt relief when other women approached to him. Next two men she found was out too. One was gay for sure, the other one didn't have rose. Resigned, (y/n) turned her gaze toward the bar and suddenly she saw one more man, sitting alone. Tall, probably handsome, nervously shaking his legs, with hands on the table. (y/n) frowned, wishing she could see more... Suddenly, women sitting next to him walked away and (y/n) gasped when she saw a bright red rose next to sitting man. So it was definitely him! But she couldn't notice anything more. She knew it's not fair, but she hid her bracelet and slowly approached to mysterious man, trying to sneak up and look at him a bit more. And the closer she was, the more details she saw. His hands shaking nervously. Arms hidden under a leather jacket. Broad shoulders and dark blonde hair. And the closer she was, the most familiar he looked. Have he met him before? (y/n) frowned, and when she was just a few steps away from the man, he turned his head slightly, showing his profile and (y/n) thought that he would faint. What the hell was Dean doing here?! Was it some kind of stupid joke!? She moved closer and threw the bag on the counter with all her strength. Dean looked up, and with astonishment in his eyes he looked at (y/n).

“Dean?” she asked, still not believing her own eyes.

“(y/n)? What are you doing here? I thought...”

“Is this some kind of joke!?” she looked at him angrily.

“What are you talking about?”

“You checked my computer and thought it would be great to make fun of me!?” she was angry like never before.

“For God's sake, what the hell do you mean!?” now Dean was irritated too.

“Or maybe your date is just a cover? So you could come here and...”

“(y/n)! What the hell do you mean!?”

“Rose, Dean! The rose!”

“And what about her?”

“Why do you have red rose!?”

“Dammit, that's what it's all about? It's a sign! For girl from an online chat! I promised to bring red rose with me!”

(y/n) was shocked. Okay, they were many coincidences but... But this? It was such coincidence, that it was ... The same day, the same bar, same time, same r o s e. And suddenly (y/n) had a thought. Very disturbing and crazy thought. And as soon as it came to her, the more (y/n) began to realize that it is not so crazy. The same taste in music, the same jokes, the same freedom of conversation. Could it be... 

“(y/n)?” Dean looked at her. “What's going on?”

“This girl...” started (y/n) slowly. “Was she supposed to bring something with her?”

“Yeah... A green bracelet... Why?” 

(y/n) didn't answer. She sat on the chair next to Dean and with eyes wide open she was staring at the floor beneath her feet. She could not believe it, just couldn't. A part of her wanted to jump from joy, because suddenly it turned out that there was no dilemma. Dean and her mysterious friend were one and the same person. But on the other hand ... How someone like Dean could get interest in her, look at her as a woman and not as a younger sister, let alone fell in love with her? Seeing Dean looking at her, (y/n) smiled nervously and reached into her pocket.

“I didn't know you like to 'wuv hugz'” she joked, with hand still in her pocket.

“What?” Dean looked at her without understanding.

Finally, (y/n) took a deep breath and pulled from her pocket a green bracelet. Dean looked at her and then his eyes grew wider and wider, when he started at her hand. He stood up and looked at lying on the table rose, then down at the bracelet in (y/n)'s hand. 

“You... All this time... It was you...” he whispered.

“I am sorry... I didn't know... If I had known I...”

“You are sorry!?” Dean looked at her like she was crazy. “For what?”

“I didn't want you to be disappointed... And...”

“(y/n)” Dean interrupted her and moved a little closer, then to (y/n)'s surprise he grabbed her hands and smiled. “Disappointed? I wanted it was you...” he confessed and still smilling, he leaned down, finding girl's mouth.

It was the last thing she expected at this point. But as soon as she felt the touch of his lips on hers, she surrender completely, eagerly responding to his kisses. Dean hugged her tighter and (y/n) laid her hands on his shoulders, when suddenly something came to her mind and she pulled away, smiling.

“What?” asked Dean, surprised.

“Nothing, I just... I'm happy I took higher heels today” she said and Dean laughed.

“Can I confess you something?” he asked.

(y/n) looked into his serious, green eyes and nodded.

“I have been waiting for a year to do this...”

“Why didn't you say anything?” (y/n) was shocked.

“I guess I was afraid...”

“Coward” she joked and wrapped her arms around him, lifting her mouth for another kiss.

Dean hugged her, without hesitation pulling her towards him, toward his lips, not wanting to ever let her go. Finally lack of air forced them to move away. (y/n) smiled at him, her eyes sparkled with joy.

“Listen...” Dean reluctantly released her from his arms. “I think a date in our case is unnecessary?” He said with a smile.

“Yeah... I think we don't need one... So what? We're going back?”

“At least no one will bother us” Dean reached for rose lying on the counter and handed it to (y/n).

As they left the bar, Dean took the girl's hand and holding hands they went outside. (y/n) was really shocked, she did not expect that Dean is the kind of guy who grabs you by the hand on the first date. They got into the Impala and headed toward the bunker.

“Oh, you're back?” Sam was really surprised seeing them. “What about your dates?”

“Yeah, well... It wasn't something we expected...” confessed (y/n), hardly covering her smile.

“That sucks...” Sam sighed, when suddenly he frowned. “Wait a minute...But what are you doing here together? After all you had to...” suddenly his eyes rested on their hands, still together, and his jaw dropped. “You must be kidding me!”

“No” (y/n) laughed.

“No way! All this time? It was you!?”

“We didn't know” admitted (y/n) and looked up, at Dean. “But it turned out better then we expected...” seeing her smile, Dean put arm around her and hugged her.

“It's funny actually” (y/n) said. “We know each other so good, so what should we do if we don't need dates?”

“Well, you know, the same what always” Dean shrugged. “Well, maybe we will just add more kisses...And maybe something more...” he leaned toward her, and (y/n) blushed.

“Nooo! Stop! I don't want to listen to that!” Sam shook his head.

“Well, you need to get used to this” Dean said with a smile, with his eyes still locked on (y/n). “Because I don't plan to ever let that girl go...” he said leaning down to give her another kiss.

And she could bet it wasn't the last one this evening.


End file.
